


Shark Kisses

by jashinist_feminist



Series: My Big Gay Ninja Wedding [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), itachi gets a sexy sharkman so izumi gets a sexy sharklady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: In an alternate universe, where everybody lives, the Hoshigaki clan have come to visit the Uchiha clan to celebrate Kisame and Itachi's engagement. However Izumi and the Hoshigaki heiress Tsunami immediately strike a connection.





	Shark Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowonthestars/gifts).



> this sweet fic was written for the lovely shadowonthestars, featuring her amazing OC Tsunami Hoshigaki and my portrayal of Izumi Uchiha. We both agree that if Itachi gets a sexy sharkman, then Izumi should have a sexy sharklady.
> 
> @shadowonthestars thank you for commissioning me sweetheart! i hope you love this! <3

Flecks of steel glinted in the sun, as the blades of the kunai kissed in the Uchiha Compound. The taller and more muscular of the kunoichi lunged forwards, but the smaller and slighter of the two met her with an equal force, blocking and holding her attack at bay. The blades of their kunai screeched as they wrested back and forth.

Sweat gleamed down their foreheads, their training shirts sticking to their bodies, outlining the lines of the features of their figures.

“Nice try, Tsu-chan,” teased Izumi, her smile reflecting in the mirror of her blade.

“Pulling that little murder face at me…you’re too cute, Izu-chan,” Tsunami teased back.

“Cute? Cute? I’m an Uchiha!” Izumi protested, releasing the hold and attempting to deliver another blow. Tsunami blocked it, seemingly with no effort. “I woke up my Sharingan at five years old!”

“I ‘borrowed’ the great sword Samehada at age ten and beat two of my older brothers over the head with her for annoying me,” Tsunami aimed another strike at Izumi, which Izumi deftly blocked.

“I heard she almost overtook you, and then Kisame-san had to come and remove her,” taunted Izumi, pulling her arm away to launch a fresh attack. She jutted out her chin defiantly. “Am I wrong?”

“At least she let me pick her up!” protested Tsunami, her cheeks flushing a pretty purple. The two young women stopped, chests heaving as their kunai hovered over the others’ throat. “And I have a spear of my own now!”

“Draw?” asked Izumi.

“Draw,” agreed Tsunami. They released their hold, tucked their weapons back into their weapons pouches slung around their hips, then collapsed onto the grassy bank, side by side. Tsunami reached back inside her pouch, and then held out a flask of water to her companion. Izumi accepted, and gulped it down eagerly. She handed it back to Tsunami, who took a few gulps of water herself.

The sun beat down on them both. Over the bank, they could hear the bustling and preparation of the Uchiha clan and their Hoshigaki guests as they prepared for a welcome dinner that very evening.

A small butterfly danced before the girls as they rested, their breath finally coming back to them. Their heartbeats slowed to a steady resting beat, and they both lay contently side by side.

“How do you like Konoha so far?” asked Izumi, turning her head to face Tsunami.

“It’s nice. The welcome from your clan has been very kind,” Tsunami grinned, showing Izumi her sharp teeth.

Her smile was infectious. Izumi beamed back. Everything about Tsunami made her want to smile. “And your family? Do they like it?”

“The twins are happy wherever they go, so long as they can wrestle each other. Oka-san is absolutely delighted that her eldest has found happiness, and Aniki is so happy with his new fiancé that I’m pretty sure that I could ‘borrow’ Samehada a hundred more times and he would never even notice,” replied Tsunami.

“They really are quite smitten,” stated Izumi. Her fingers worked into the grass, and she plucked a daisy. She held it over her belly, and began to pull the petals, one by one, letting them drift onto the breeze.

“You seem to have heard quite a few stories about Aniki already,” said Tsunami.

“And I wonder if you’ve heard any about Itachi-kun?”

“Aniki never stops talking about him,” complained Tsunami. “All I hear about is how much Itachi loves dango and tea, and how he wants to take him to this teashop and that, it makes me cringe!”

Izumi giggled delightedly. “But they’re happy, aren’t they?”

Tsunami shrugged. “And that’s what matters.”

Izumi rolled over so she flopped onto her belly, and noticed that Tsunami had closed her eyes as she basked in the sun. Tsunami looked like her older brother, with the gill markings on her cheekbones and on her shoulders that enabled her to breathe under water. She was strong; her muscled biceps and broad shoulders were a testament to that, although Izumi was determined not to let the heiress of the Hoshigaki clan know just _how_ very strong she’d found her as an opponent during their sparring match.

“Have you got anyone special, Tsu-chan?” asked Izumi. She plucked another daisy and then tickled the flower across Tsunami’s nose. “Anyone that you love?”

Tsunami’s eyes flickered open. “Not currently…why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Izumi shrugged.

“Have you?” asked Tsunami.

“No,” admitted Izumi. “In the past, there have been a few, but no one special. No one permanent.”

“I broke up with my last girlfriend sometime back,” admitted Tsunami.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Izumi.

“Don’t be, it was ages ago. Then I had a crush on some guy a few months back, but nothing came of that,” added Tsunami. “You?”

“I gave Itachi-kun his first kiss but he wasn’t very good…just don’t tell him that,” admitted Izumi. “And then I had this massive crush on Konan-sama…”

“Konan-sama?” asked Tsunami curiously, opening her eyes to look at Izumi. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. “Why, do you like blue hair?”

“Blue-haired women are stunning,” admitted Izumi.

“I have blue hair.”

“It’s beautiful,” complimented Izumi. She leaned down, and let her fingers run through the blue waves. Tsunami kept her hair up in a high ponytail, and it curled mostly towards the ends. Izumi’s fingers threaded through the thick strands of hair, watching the blue sheen glimmer in the sunlight.

“Yours is pretty too, Izu-chan,” Tsunami reached up and with her sturdy fingers, stroked the part of Izumi’s dark hair that she tucked behind her right ear. Izumi noticed that Tsunami’s cheeks had tinged purple again and realised that the older girl was blushing. She felt Tsunami’s thumb gently stroke the beauty mark under her right eye. Tsunami couldn’t have known how Izumi’s beauty mark was slightly more sensitive than the rest of her skin, but nonetheless Izumi shivered delightedly, even in the warmth of the sun and with her sweat still sticking to her back.

The air was silent and still but for the buzzing of bees and the trilling of birds, flitting from tree to tree and over the grassy bank. The shouts and calls as the Uchiha Compound readied themselves for a welcome feast grew far away and distant.

Tsunami’s lips tasted of sea salt and sand; a sunny day at the beach. She smelt fresh and briny, like the open shore, as her pointed teeth gently nicked Izumi’s lower lip. Izumi reached out, and gently laid her hands on Tsunami’s muscled shoulders, feeling the gills excitedly fluttering beneath her palms. Tsunami’s hands practically enclosed the entire of circumference of Izumi’s waist as they pulled each other closer. Their tongues twirled together in a dance – their first dance.

Both young women hoped that there would be more to come.

“Izumi! Tsunami! Where have you both gone?” called Mikoto loudly from the door of the nearest house. “The feast is about to start!”

Izumi and Tsunami broke apart. They pressed their noses together, then smiled shyly at one another with kiss-swollen lips. Knowing that Mikoto very well wouldn’t wait, the two young women reluctantly climbed upright, collecting their weapons pouches and other belongings. Izumi held out her hand, letting Tsunami curl her blue fingers between Izumi’s.

Hand in hand, they walked back over the grass towards the Compound, where the scent of the feast and the warmth of family and good friends drifted over to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are interested in this au and would like to read more, let me know!
> 
> as always....any comments, concerns, questions, fire away! short or long comments are appreciated as is constructive critique! <3


End file.
